Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest ·Entra·
by Dominant Twilight Fics Contest
Summary: Voten por sus tres fics favoritos en mi profile.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry... no tengo tiempo de inventar una 'bonita historia' para relatar las reglas ;D Para más información pasense por mi perfil ! ;D (o escríbeme a la dirección que hay en mi perfil) xD**

CONCURSO:

Dominant Twilight Fics Contest.

Erase una vez un concurso en FanFiction… (xD) (más info en mi perfil)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX **REGLAS**XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Deberá ser un **One Shot** de como mínimo unas **3.000** palabras (el máximo da igual, xD)

-Por supuesto, **Rated M **(debe contener Lemmon, mínimo 1... máximo los que se crean convenientes)

-La pareja será Edward & Bella (ustedes eligen quién es el Dominante y quién el Sumiso)

-Que sea **Dominant/ Sumiso. (se puede agregar un poco de Dark sado/maso etc.. pero SOLO UN POCO) por favor, no se me desvíen de lo principal! (Dominant/sumiso)**

-Los géneros da igual, pero uno de ellos ha de ser Romance y que no haya **ninguna muerte de los personajes principales** XD los secundarios si pueden morir (xD)

-Se pueden hasta **3 historias por persona**.

-**NO SE PERMITEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA DE LAS GORDAS.** No vamos a ser quisquillosas con eso, pero por favor la palabra ise (hice) NO EXISTE. Me refiero, sean cuidadosos con** lo básico.**

-El principio del formato debe ser así:

**Titulo**

**Nick del autor**

**Resumen**

**Rating**

**Genero: Romance/**

**Actitud (aquí se pone quién es Dominante, quién sumiso y si has añadido algo más)**

**Numero de palabras**

**Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest.**

-La historia debe de estar subida a FFnet, cuando la subáis, nos mandais un mensaje a la cuenta con el link de la(s) historia(s) que queráis que participen (**d****ejando los espacios**, que si no, no se ve xD).

En cuanto la historia(s) esté en **nuestro favoritos** ya participa.

**las fechas límites son desde 7-Mayo-2010 hasta 15-Junio-2010 (**modificable a petición de cualquier concursante)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **PREMIOS** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PREMIO PRIMERO: two-shot**

**PREMIO SEGUNDO: One Shot**

**PREMIO TERCERO: Un Drabble**

**Nota: ninguno de estos tiene lemmon o es Rated M.**

Si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en preguntarnos (si bien a la cuenta o a mí, lokaporCullen97)

o si no, a este correo: angy_team_ edward [arroba] yahoo [punto] es (sin espacios) xD

Gracias**, Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se acabó el concurso, pueden ir a votar a mi perfil en el Poll por sus tres historias favoritas.

Lo anuncio en este 'capítulo' para todos aquellos que pusieron alertas, supongo que quieren estar enterados de esto.

Animo y mucha suerte a todos los fics concursantes.

Sobre principios de Julio se anunciarán los ganadores.

¡A votar!


	3. Chapter 3

_**POLL Y CONTEST CERRADOS.**_

Bien... como se habrán dado cuenta he cerrado la encuesta (poll) un día antes, pero es que de verdad que no puedo hacerlo mañana y como (en españa) solo quedan unas horas para que sea 30 de Junio, pues pensé que no importaba.

Bien, ahora pueden ver cómo quedaron. Enhorabuena a tods! ¡Felicidades!

_El contest ha estado muy reñido, todas las historias eran buenas. Mucha suerte a las que no quedaron entre estas tres, ¡no se desanimen!_

**Primer premio: Sexy Fireman by HanaPoison (28%)**

**Segundo premio: ****Descontrol by Edward's in the Air (27%)**

**Tercer premio: ****LA DULCE TORTURA by josensodifarias (17%)

* * *

**

**_ENTREGA DE PREMIOS_**

Los entregaré sobre la primera y/o segunda semana de Julio, o sino, HanaPoison, Edward's in the Air o josensodifarias, madenme un PM a mi cuenta: lokaporCullen97 y se los entregaré antes.

Es decir, a quien no me mande ningún privado, se lo daré entre el 1 y el 14 de Julio, ya los tengo escritos.

Nota: Con Josensodifarias tengo que hablar una cosa sobre su premio. :) (tranqui, no es nada malo) Mandame un MP a mi cuenta (lokaporCullen97).

Bien, el la fecha límite del contest ya llegó. Ahora pondré un Poll para que ustedes y sus lectores puedan votar por sus dos historias favoritas, les recomiendo que suban un segundo capítulo a su OS y anuncien que pueden votar aquí por sus historias.

* * *

Les recuerdo los premios:

**PRIMER premio: **two-shot ( de unas 5.000 palabras en total) y publicidad en mi profile (lokaporCullen97) de la historia, su autor (y todas las historias de éste).

**SEGUNDO premio: **One Shot (de unas 1.500 palabras como mínimo)y publicidad en mi profile de la historia y el autor

**TERCER premio: **Un Drabble y algo de publicidad en mi profile de la historia.

Nota con los premios: **Ninguno de ellos contendrá lemmon** ni será Rated M.

**Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest**

XxxxxxxxxxxxX **CONTEST CERRADO **XxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
